


Highway to heaven

by ballllllllllllllllll



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballllllllllllllllll/pseuds/ballllllllllllllllll
Summary: 双性转
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 2





	Highway to heaven

**Author's Note:**

> 双性转

01.  
2和3两家是世仇，梁子不知道结下了多少百年。一脉单传到23俩人这代，真善美的祖训倒是没跟着传下来，唯一剩下的就是流淌在血液里的世仇了。

23从小在一个小区里长大，换个正常人的脑回路，惹不起但躲得起，老死不相往来就算完了，偏偏一脉相承的血液里都有着彼此的不服输觉得没什么好惹不起的，所以23的父辈买房就差没对门住了。

于是俩人从幼儿园记事起开始针锋相对，一路愈演愈烈。

02.  
大学的时候3迷上了夜间公路飙车，无心与2纠缠，俩人鸡飞狗跳的情况好转了些，小区里也平静了一段时间。

可2不知从哪打听来的3最新的爱好，自然是不甘落后。

当晚，3驾驶着他改装过的跑车和他的车友们停在同一起跑线等待着出发的指令。其中就有一辆车传出了3所不熟悉的发动机的声音。

谁啊，你们又拉了新人进来吗。3对着耳机说。

我是你爸爸。2就算化成灰，3也能认出这欠揍的声音。

3突然右眼皮狂跳，说：“你死了”。

03.  
江湖流传着一种比谁胆大的方法，谁先认怂谁就输了。

3被突然2的突然出现气得硬是调到他的频道气鼓鼓地留下了一句跑完今晚你待会儿留一下这种类似放学你别跑的狠话。

谁怕谁啊，留就留呗。

当然，在两辆车子正面冲向对方的时候23也都没认怂，两人的脚都在油门上而不是旁边的刹车，highway to heaven。

故事以两辆高级跑车报废，俩人双双被高级跑车弹出的安全气囊拍晕并且送进了医院结束了这一小段落。

04.  
2比3早醒来那么一些，一睁眼就是白晃晃的天花板，四周围着蓝色的帘子。常识告诉他他躺在医院。但2想不起来自己为什么会在医院了，想不起来就想不起来，他想不起来的事情可太多了。

他刚张开嘴准备发出声音就听到了从隔壁传来的微弱的哼哼唧唧的声音。原来他还有个病友。

你好啊，热情又外向的2用沙哑的嗓子打招呼。

你也好啊，3清了清嗓子回答。

虽然很不好意思，但是请问你知道我睡了多久吗，2说，他浑身上下都软绵绵提不起力气。

抱歉，我本来也想问你这个问题的。

原来大家都记不起来自己睡了多久，同是天涯沦落人，2产生了一种他乡遇故知的感觉。

05.  
2醒来之后又被推去做了一系列检查，最后抱着自己记忆缺失了的事实回了病房。

任谁一觉醒来被告知自己记忆缺失了的事实都得郁郁寡欢食不下咽的。用餐时间3抱着自己的碗往外走，而2却窝在病床上一动不动。

你不去吃饭么，3走出病房想了想不对劲又走了回去叫2.

2对3还是很有好感的。索性全盘托出。

3平静地听完却没有什么特殊的反应，如同听到的不是一个人失忆而是今天晚饭吃鸡蛋这么简单的事情。

3笑了笑，你是因为这个所以吃不下饭吗。

2点点头。

那可真是太巧了，医生也说我失忆了。

2抬起头看3笑眼盈盈“你不难过吗”他问，“像人生都缺失了什么似的”

“不记得的就不记得了勉强也没有什么用，要好好吃饭才能开展新的人生创造数百万计的新的回忆”

事实证明爱情真的来得很奇妙。2觉得他对3的一见钟情从这一刻开始，这个人说得对，劝人吃饭的方式还有些帅气。2决定从床上起来和去3吃饭，走出舒适圈从我做起。

他们在一起得顺理成章，在同一家医院同一个病房几乎同时苏醒。还都那么恰好的失去了记忆，就连床头墙上显示的入院日期都是同一天。尤其是出院后以为离别的回家竟然又是低头不见抬头见的邻居。这很难用非玄学的东西去解释。

爱情就是最大的玄学。

2和3只用了一个星期就完成了从确立关系到同居的过程。

会不会有些太快了，2时常这么想。

但当他吃完3亲手下厨做的完美符合自己胃口的饭菜，揉揉肚子擦擦嘴不知着了什么道地自然而然地站在厨房中岛洗碗，又回头看了看坐在沙发上拿着叉子把切好的水果一块一块送进嘴里的3时破天荒地切身体会到何为生活的幸福。

唉，快就快吧，他认命了。

06.  
俗话怎么说，饱暖思淫欲。话是这么说，2也从没觉得过自己会是个粘人的家伙。就他仅存的记忆而言。

但他不免也觉得自己实在太喜欢和3发生肢体接触了。

这也得怪3生得白白嫩嫩，手臂肚子上的肌肉单独看着更具杀伤性，再抬头一看人畜无害的脸，又变成了像是为了防止自己因为身高被欺负而特意去练出一身肌肉的纸老虎，内里还是个小白兔。

可，谁又不想欺负一下眼睛水汪汪的小白兔呢。

入夏之后3在家里嫌热就换上了短裤，被捂了一个冬天过分白皙的腿就毫无顾忌地在沙发上敞开。

2贴过去亲吻3，也不管3发出要专心看电视嗯嗯啊啊的抗议。他喜欢把3亲得湿哒哒软乎乎的，无法思考的时候3总是遵从本能地去顺从。

2没做过，反正欲望和本能会指引他行动的。他把被亲得摸不着头脑的3一个打横抱起然后丢到床上。在3反应过来之前就拽下了他的短裤扔到一旁，拽着他的脚踝往后一拉，亲吻的痕迹一路向北。

3被2亲得迷迷糊糊，2的手隔着内裤在揉他的性器，被揉得半硬的时候他已经稀里糊涂配合着抬起了腰让2脱掉自己的内裤。

最后一道防线失守。

你放松点，放松点，2怕3被自己弄痛。说是这么说，但也免不了动作急迫。

只要头进去了才有剩下的事情。

3憋着一口气等着2的进入。还没彻底放松下来就觉得隐隐有些不对。

2没体验过这种程度的紧致，脑袋里神经元放电噼里啪啦炸成一片烟花。

3皱着眉头一脸痛苦说：“去死啊你”

3出院以来哪时候说话这么粗暴过，不如说从小到大2就只见过3对自己一个人恶言相向。烟花一炸还把两个人的记忆都给炸出来了。

2没想到自己还有彻彻底底占上风的那一天，和自己针锋相对的3是怎么可恶和自己同居的3就是怎么可爱，总不能都这样了还要吵架甚至打一架吧。于是伸手去撸3直挺挺搭在他小腹上的性器，“爽完了再死行不行啊”一边开始顶撞。

3被快感冲昏头脑趁着2把他抱着坐了起来顺手双手搂住了2的脖子一边骂暗暗地乌龟王八蛋。

3看起来被欺负得很惨的样子，2一时心软停下了动作扶着3的后脑勺亲了亲他的眼皮。

你能不能快点啊，3本来被顶得只剩能喘气的劲，把人吊在半路算什么英雄好汉。

2听完也不理他只是默默加快动作。

3最后射在2的小腹上，2退出来的时候一片白浊也跟着流出来弄脏床单。

2在3旁边躺下，3没力气骂人了就让他这么躺着。血海深仇什么的明天再说吧。

今天也是平和的一天。


End file.
